bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rahi land/Archiwum
2 Stycznia 2010 *'Radax' obudziłeś się w ciemnej jaskini, w pomieszczeniu jest kamienna skrzynia z twoim imieniem, słomiane posłanie i miejsce na ognisko, z zewnątrz dobiegają dzwięki pracy. *'Florex' i Gronimus jesteście w jednej grocie, leżycie na słomianych posłaniach. *'Tanma' i Mitos jesteście przy rzece w małym obozie Bio-Toa. ---- Pytam się Toa leżącego w jaskini jak się nazywa i czy chce ze mną współpracować. Następnie wychodzę z jaskini i rozglądam się Toa Florex mówię mu że się nazywam gronimus i pytam sie go o to samoToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' i Florex przed jaskinią widać dwych jeźdzców i kilku Bio-Toa. ---- Podnoszę parę kamieni i chowam do sakiewki(nie pytaj po co bo sam dobrze nie wiem). Mam nadzieje że razem z Gronimusem (odpowiedziałem mu że jestem Toa Florex) podchodzę do Bio-Toa i pytam co to za miejsce i co tu robią Toa Florex przyłączam się do florexa biore pare patyków i słomy z łóżka oraz kamienie są to krzemienie ide do tamtych kolesi i sie pytam "a wy to dobre bio-toe istyscie cy te takie jakisik drugie w teori ewolucji czy ***** jakosik tak" i wtedy se normalnie zbieram zielsko żeby ich zezłościć troche Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- 3 stycznia 2010 *'Święty' jesteś w ciemnej jaskini, nic w niej nie ma, boli cię głowa. *'Florex' znalazłeś trzy kamienie, Bio-Toa mówi ci że jest to wioska Bio-Toa i że tu pracują. Mówi też że ma dla ciebie zadanie "prosi cię żebyś mu przyniusł wode z rzeki Toa" Przyjmujesz czy odrzucasz w nagrodę da ci 3 SP. *'Gromius' Bio-Toa cię ignorują, zebrałeś dwa kamienie i patyk. ---- Z chęcią przyjmuje zadanie. Pytam się gdzie jest ta Rzeka i jak się nazywają. Potem przepraszam za zachowanie Gronimusa i ciągne go za ręke żeby poszedł ze mną Toa Florex ---- *'Florexa' Bio-Toa powiedział że rzeka nazywa się "Shockenide" i że jest za lasem, który znajduje się przy wiosce w której się znajdujecie. *'Gromius' czujesz się jakby któś się na ciebie cały czas patrzył, gdy razem z Florexem wychodziliście z wioski jakiś Bio-Toa cię zaczepił. ---- Czekam aż Gronimus skończy gadać. Międzyczasie wychodzę na pieniek obok i zaczynam śpiewać :) z nadzieją na nagrodę za dobre chęci. Gdy Gronimus wrócił zaczynam się go putać co usłyszał Toa Florex pytam się co chce i kim jest?Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' ktoś rzucił w twoją stronę kamieniem bo fałszowałeś. *Tajemniczy Bio-Toa ma dla ciebie zadanie "idz za rzeke Lundar i przejdz na wyspę Rahi a tam zdobądz tajemniczy medalion" przyjmujesz czy odrzucasz ? ---- Biore kamień i idę w stronę rzeki. Wołam do Gronimusa że idę nad rzekę i że jeśli chce jeszcze ze mną pracować to ma się pośpieszyć Toa Florex ---- *'Florex' idąc przez las napotkałeś dzikie rahi, co robisz ? **Możliwości #Uciekasz. #Rozpoczynasz walkę. #Rozpoznajesz Rahi. ---- biore i idę na wyspe a potem szukam medalionu Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' dotarłeś nad rzekę na drugim brzegu widać kilka Rahi, nurt rzeki wygląda na słaby ale nie jesteś pewien. ---- biorę patyk i jeszcze jeden zrywam z jakiegoś drzewa rozpalam ogień i straszę rahi pochodniom która się pali.jeśli rahi uciekły idę przez rzekę ale z kamieniami przywiązanymi do nóg lianą albo coToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' Rahi się nie przestraszyły ale nurt cię porwał i płyniesz w duł, po chwili wypłynołeś dziesięc metrów od tamtego miejsca gdzie stałeś. ---- Rozglądam się i widzę?mi co ja widzę!Toa Hordika Gronimus Wchodze na drzewo i ide bezpieczną drogą skacząc z liany na lianę (zawsze łapie 2 aby nie pękły). Jeżeli dotarłem bez problemu nad rzekę to rozglądam się i biorę parę muszli Toa Florex 4 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex' gdy zeskakiwałeś z drzewa sprawiłeś że ziemia zaczeła drgać, to spowodowało walkę z Kreto-Rahi. **''Walka (przyspieszona):'''Florex' zadał -125% Pż, rahi zadał -60% Pż. Wynik:Florex wygrywa, zdobywa "Pazur Kretia", 50% Pd i 1 SP. *'Gromius' znalazłeś "starą maskę oddychania pod wodą", widzisz kilka roślin, piasek, jaskinię i rzekę. ---- Rozglądam się za czymś do czego mogę nabrać wody Toa Florex ---- *'Florex' znalazłeś kawałek skóry i ją związałeś, nalałeś do niego wody i zamknołeś, "worek" jest dość wytrzymały. ---- Biorę ze sobą maskę i zrywam kilka tych roślin idę do jaskini lecz przedtem tak jak jaskiniowcy robię ostry grotmożna Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' zdobyłeś 3 SP, pięć liści Kontionu, udało ci się zrobić ostry kamień (+2A), słyszysz jakieś dziwne odgłosy, na końcu korytaża widać światło. ---- idę zobaczyć co się tam dzieje ale idę powoli i z wyciągniętą broniąToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' dostałeś się na drugą stronę jaskini i wyszedłeś na zewnątrz, znalazłeś stary papier, widzisz gromadkę rahi (2 lub 3 zwierzęta), jeszczę cię nie widzą. **Na papierze pisze:Że co 100 lat w każde zaćmienie księżyca pojawia się "Shockernir", z twoich obliczeń wynika że za pięć dni to się stanie. **Co robisz z Rahi rozpoczynasz walkę, uciekasz, chowasz się czy zapisujesz Rahi do "Rahipedii" ? ---- atakuję rahi z zaskoczenia a papier biorę ze sobąToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' walczysz z dwoma słabymi rahi. **'Gromius':Walka zadałeś 100% Pż i 117% Pż, Rahi zadały ci 70% Pż Wynik: Gromius wygrał walkę, zdobył 2 SP, trzy kolce Lertii i 80% Pd. ---- Wracam do wioski zaby oddać wodę mojemu pracodawcy Toa Florex ---- *'Florex' Bio-Toa przyją wodę dał ci 3 SP, 60% Pd i możliwoś kupowania u niego różnych przedmiotów. ---- Mówię: Pohandlujmy Toa Florex szukam kijka i w rodzaju lianyaby przywiązać grot do kija tak aby powstała dzida i idę w poszukiwaniu tego miejsca gdzie ma pojawić się ten jakiś koleś Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' pokazuje ci listę przedmiotów do sprzedania. *'Gromius' niestety nie udało ci się zmontować dzidy, ale znalazłeś suchy patyk, pusty w środku, zaatakował cię rahi. **'Gromius':Walka Gromius zadaje -102 Pż wężowi, wynik: Gromius wygrywa i zdobywa 30% Pd, i kieł z jadem. ---- Nic nie przyciągnęło mojej uwagi więc zaczynam zwiedzać wioskę (napisz co zobaczyłem) Toa Hordika Gronimus idę przed siebie z nadzieją na to że znajdę tą wielką istote nie zważając uwagi na to co mnie tam czekaToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' idzisz trzy piętrową jaskinię z wejściami do domków (start),nędznie zrobiony mur z patyków, wyjście z wioski, miejsce na ognisko, Bio-Toa u których możesz dostać "klasę", kilku sprzedawców (każdy ma ten sam asortyment), strumyk, wodospad i stajnię. *'Gromius' podczas wędruwki, cały czas szedłeś w dół (dosłownię) i trafiłeś do doliny Duchów, dowiedziałeś się także że postać pojawi się na szczycie "Świątyni". ---- Rozglądam się napisz co widzęToa Hordika Gronimus Ide do toa po zadanie Toa Florex 5 Stycznia 2010 *'Tanma' napisz coś sensownego, przecież nie możesz iść do obozu, jak w nim jesteś. *'Gromius' jeden z duchów podszedł do ciebie i czymś w ciebie życił, obudziłeś się znowu w obozie Bio-Toa, jedna osoba powiedziała ci że znaleźli cię przed kanionem, byłeś nieprzytomny, Toa radzi ci kupić "Latarnię Duchów" i Rahi jeździeckie, znalazłeś 3 SP. *'Florex' Bio-Toa oferuje ci zadanie (napisz który typ wybierasz) ---- Wybieram typ Wojownika Toa Florex pytam ile kosztuje ten rahi a ile latarnia i czy nie ma questaToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' dostałeś Pd i SP, za zdobycie klasy. Zadanie brzmi "Pokonaj 5 Tingerów", nagroda: Jedno z ulepszeń, kilka części do przedmiotów, 3 SP, lekka zbroja Bio-Toa i kamienny miecz. *'Gromius' Rahi jest za 4 SP, karma za 1 SP, a latarna 3 SP, ma zadanie: "zdobądz 3 orzech, 5 liści Kuri i 1 kwiat północy" Kwiat można zdobyć na nocnej wyprawie. Przyjmujesz czy odrzycasz ?, najpierw chcesz zdobyć kwiat czy liście i orzechy ? Nagroda: 30% Pd, 1 SP, substancje leczniczą, kilka części do przedmiotów i Kamień Ducha Żywiołu. ---- Biorę questa i kupuje rahi karmę oraz latarnie.najpierw chcę iść po te liście i orzechyToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' udało ci się zebrać orzechy, teraz idziesz szukać liśći. **''Walka'':Gromius zadaje -120% Pż Tigrer (Gromius wprowadz Imię) zadaje -50% Pż, Lumem zadaje -50%Pż. Wynik: Gromius wygrał 20% Pd, Amulet zła i 1 liść. (Za jedną kolejkę znajdziesz liście). ---- A więc to amulet zła idę szukać dalejmojego rahi.Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' Amulet Zła może przemienić jedną osobę (i jego drużynę) w Zapomnianych Makuta. Znalazłeś 2 liście. Jesteś osłabiony. ---- Wykonuję szałas aby się przespać i nabrać sił.jeśli będę miał energię szukam dalej liściToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' gdy ty spałeś, Kieł pobiegł do lasu, znalazł 2 liście i kawałek (1/5) zbroii, po godzinie znalazł i zerwał 10 owoców (odnawia 10% Pż za jeden owoc). ---- Zjadam tyle owoców ile potrzeba i daje też rahimu założyć ten kawałek zbroi?teraz idziemy szukać orzechów Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' będziesz mógł jak znajdziesz jeszcze 4 części, a orzech już masz. ---- Szukam więcej orzechówToa Hordika Gronimus Więc pytam, czy mają dla mnie coś do zrobienia. Tanma 6 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' znalazłeś trzy orzeszki, czy idziesz na nocną wyprawę ? **''Walka'':Kieł zadaje -100% Pż Szablozębny szczur zadaje -79% Pż. Wynik: Kieł wygrał zdobywa 70% Pd. *'Tanma' chcą byś pomugł Taliemu w budowie nowej jaskini. ---- Tak idę na nocną wyprawę i chwale mojego rahi aby czuł się dobrze i miał więcej siłyToa Hordika Gronimus Zgadzam się. Tanma Idę do walki z Tingerami i walczę dopóki Starcza mi życia. Kiedy czuje że mam mało uciekam Toa Florex 7 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' znalazłeś Nocny kwiat. *'Tanma' potrzeba ci osiem patyków, cztery kamienie i 2 slamy. *'Florex' pokonałeś trzy Rahi. Zdobyłeś 2 SP i 70% Pd. ---- Szukam orzechówToa Hordika Gronimus Idę do lasu i szukam tam tych przedmiotów.Tanma Idę kupić miksturkę i dalej walczę Toa Florex 8 Stycznia 2010 *'Panrahk' znalazłeś 10 orzechów. *'Tanma'Znalazłeś wszystkie przedmioty. *'Florex' stoczyłeś pięć walk. Wynik: Dostałeś 5 SP i 60% Pd. ---- Bardzo wesoły idę do zleceniodawcy po nagrody, A potem chcę następnego, trudniejszego zadania Toa Florex Wracam do ziomka który załatwił mi prace i oczekuje nagrody bo zdobyłem 3 orzechy 5 liści i 1 nocny kwiatToa Hordika Gronimus 9 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex' każe ci zdobyć "kwiat zapomnianego świata". Nagroda: Ciemny kamień ulepszenia, 1 SP i 40% Pd. *'Gromius' Kieł został zapytany czy chce wypełnić zadanie: Dostarcz ten list do obozu nad rzeką, Przyjmujesz czy nie. Nagroda: 50% Pd dla Kła. ---- Idę do lasu i szukam różnych przedmiotów- Toa Florex kieł nie przyjmuje a ja chce nagrodę za questaToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' znalazłeś 3 kamyki i 1 kieł kwasowy. *'Gromius' już dostałeś. ---- Pytam się go jaką.mówię że zaoferował mi tylko praca dla kłaToa Hordika Gronimus KIeruję się w stronę rzeki ale nadal zbieram--Toa Florex ---- *'Florex' jesteś nad rzeką, nie znalazłeś nic ciekawego. *'Gromius' dostępne prace dla Kła: Arena, Rahi gończe, Rahi transportowy. ---- karmie go i wysyłam na areneToa Hordika Gronimus Jeśli rzeka płytka to próbuję przepłynąć a jeśli widze że mi się nie uda to zaczynam kopać Toa Florex Przy okazji z rozwidlonego patyka i kawałka liany robię procę. Jeśli mam z czego zrobić sakiewkę lub plecak, to to robię. Tanma 10 stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' co dzień możesz do niego iść i zabrać SP, w każdej chwili możesz go zabrać. *'Florex' przeskoczyłeś rzekę. *'Tanma' nie masz patyków ani liny. ---- Wracam do Taliego i idę z nim na miejsce, gdzie ma powstać jaskinia. Tanma idę do centrum miasta i mówię że sprzedaję cenną informacjęwiadomość o tym kolesiu co jest istotą zniszczenia[nie pokazuje od przodu lecz z tyłu ] i karzdy kto mi zapłaci 6 SP powiem i pokarze dla jego pewności że to prawdaToa Hordika Gronimus Obserwuje (napisz co widzę) Toa Florex 11 Stycznia 2010 *'Tanma' zaczeliście budowe, zakończy się jutro. *'Gromius' nikt do ciebie nie podszedł, widzisz że się boją. *'Florex' widzisz małą jaskinię, pas gór, pare wielkich skał i kawałek plaży, świetne obozowisko lub miejsce na nowy dom. ---- pytam się ich dlaczego się boją i czegoToa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' nikt ci nie odpowiedział. *'Wszyscy' widzicie zaćmienie księżyca, niebo stało się czerwone i ziemia zaczeła się trząść. ---- Jestem przerazony ale wchodzę na najbliższe drzewo i z wysoka obserwuję co sie dzieję Toa Florex nie boję się lecz nawet się uśmiecham mówiąc "ja nie mogę.czy wy na prawde się boicie?"idę do miejsca gdzie ma być ta istota i biorę papier , kamień , czy coś i coś czym mogę narysować lub wyryć podobiznę tej istoty.Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' widzisz czarną postać stojącą w oddali na Świątyni. *'Gromius' Kieł podbiegł do ciebie piszcząc, doszedłeś do podnurza Światyni bezpiecznie, nie spotkałeś ani jednego rahi. ---- rzeżbie go na jakiejś kamiennej tablicy jakimś twardym kamieniem wiem np. wapienny kamień i zwykłyToa Hordika Gronimus Nie tracąc czasu kieruję się w stronę świątyni( W którą stronę ta świątynia? Jeśli w stronę rzeki biorę kawał solidnej deski i surfuje w stronę świątyni, Jeśli mam po drodze to korzystam z lian a jeśli nic z tych rzeczy to po prostu biegnę) Toa Florex 12 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' udało ci się go narysować. Widzisz że Shockenir zmienił się w swoją prawdziwą postać. *'Florex' dobiegłeś do Świątyni, stoisz obok Gromiusa. ---- Pytam się co tu robi ten ****** Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Gromius' widzisz że Shockrnir upadł, wielki rozbłysk energi powali cię. Władca Zapomnianych Makuta stracił moc na pewien czas (20 Poziom). Masz szansę wziąć udział w walkach na arenie (daje dużo Pd). ---- jeśli jest muzeum robie kopie mojego kamienia z jego podobizną i daje do muzeum i idę na arenę oraz wysyłam Kła na jego arenę a przy okazji odbieram zapłąte za walki kłąToa Hordika Gronimus Kiedy stałem obok Gronimusa wyjaśniłem mu że chciałem zobaczyć co się dzieję i jak chce może sie do mnie przyłączyć. Aktualnie jestem schowany za kamieniem i patrze co robi Shockrnir Toa Florex 13 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' nie ma muzeum, dostałeś wyplatę 4 SP. *'Florex' Shockenir znikną. ---- odpowiedziałem florexowi że się chce przyłączyć , kłą zaostawiam na jego arena aby zdobywał dla mnie kasy i idę szukać florexa Toa Hordika Gronimus Ostrożnie idę w miejsce nad którym lewitował Schokrnir i szukam cennych przedmiotów; zakładam organizacje Toa Heroes Toa Florex. 15 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' widzisz grupę rahi. *'Florex' widzisz ciało Shockenira. *'Tanma' dostałeś nagrodę za budowę jaskini. ---- Ostrożnie się wycofuję Toa Florex Chowam się za skałą lub na drzewo wchodze.Wyskakuję na rahi krzycząc "aaaaaaagggggggggghh"'Toa Hordika Gronimus Pytam, czy jeszcze potrzebują mojej pomocy.Tanma 16 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex' uciekłeś. *'Gromius' Rahi się przestraszyły i uciekły. *'Tanma' nie potrzebuje. ---- Bardzo się cieszę lecz biegne aby dogonić i zabić z jednego z rahi jeli mi się udało to zbieram to co jest z rahiego do wzięcia a potem szukam Florxa a jeli nie to odrazu szukam Florexa'Toa Hordika Gronimus Rozglądam się za Gronimusem. Kiedy się spotykamy mówię mu o znalezisku i zaprowadzam go tam 'Toa Florex' Idę do lasu. Zrywam z drzewa rozszczepiony na końcu patyk i lianę i robię z nich procę. Następnie wracam do wioski.Tanma 17 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' zaatakowałeś z zaskoczenia Rahi i wygrałeś zdobyłeś 2 SP i 15% Pd. *'Florex' zpotkałeś Gromiusa. *'Tanma' udało ci się zrobić słaboł procę (brak umiejętności) +1 A. *'Emon' obudziłeś się w jaskini, widzisz Tanmę. ---- Mówię mu rze chce się do niego przyłączyć aby walczyć razem ze złem.'Toa Hordika Gronimus Przechadzam się po wsi i rozglądam się.Tanma Zaprowadzam Gronimusa do ciała Schokmira i patrze za artefaktami. Jeżeli nic sie nie dzieje to każę Gronimusowi zostać a ja biegnę do wioski powiadomić o znalezisku 'Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius' musisz poczekać na odpowiedz Florexa. *'Tanma' nic nie zrobiłeś (nie ma wsi). *'Florex' nie ma ciała Shockenira, ani żadnego artefaktu. ---- Dobra. Idę do wioski Bio-Toa i szukam kogoś, kto nauczy mnie lepiej walczyć. Tanma Pytam Toa znajdującego się w jaskini kim jest i co tutaj robi. Emon ---- *'Tanma' jesteś w wiosce, widzisz jakąś postać w kapturze, wygląda że umie walczyć. *'Emon' w jaskini nikogo nie ma. ---- idziemy do wioski z powrotem odbieramy nagrode za walki kła i bierzemy go ze sobąile zdobył SP i PD i szukamy questa 'Toa Hordika Gronimus i Toa Florex Pytam się, czy może nauczyć mnie lepiej walczyć. Tanma Idę do wioski Bio-Toa i pytam, czy mają dla mnie coś do zrobienia. Emon ---- *'Gromius' i Florex, kieł dostał 4 Sp, zadanie: "znajdzcie Shinxa". *'Tanma' mówi że tak, ale ty masz założyć ten "medalion", dostałeś od niego medalion co robisz ? ---- Zadaję więcej pytań: Kim jest Shinix, gdzie moze się znajdować, I czy mam mu cos przekazać. Toa Florex Chodząc za florexem szukam gogos kto kupi przedmioty: stara maska odychania pod wodą, liść Kontionu (5), kolce Lertii (3)'Toa Hordika Gronimus Używam swojej mocy patrzenia w ciemności pomimo mojego bulu głowy prubuje wyjść. Święty Pytam, co to jest za medalion. Tanma 18 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex' mówi że znikną w dolnym lesie i jest Bio-Toa Lodu. *'Gromius' nikt nie chce kupić. *'Święty' wyszedłeś z jaskini, głowa przestała cię boleć, przypomniałeś sobie że Zapomniani Makuta cię złapali i przywiązali do wozu, a potem się obudziłeś. *'Tanma' postać mówi: Mam cię uczyć czy nie, jeśli tak to nie zadawaj pytań i załóż medalion. ---- Ja pytam się florexa czy idziemy go szukać czy nie.Jeśli tak to idę z nim ale oddaje rahi na arene.'Toa Hordika Gronimus Przyjmuję zadanie i razem z moim niezbyt rozgarniętym kolegą idę do dolnego lasu' Toa Florex' 17:01, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- *'Gromius' i Florex rozpoczęto walkę, walka wygrana, 16% Pd i 1 SP. Widzicie Shinxa jest atakowany przez dużego Rahi. ---- Wpycham Gronimusowi Zatruty kolec do ręki i wskazuje mu pobliskie drzewo. Ja zaczynam piewać i biec w stronę Rahi'ego. Gdy mnie zauważy biegnę w stronę drzewa na którym jest Gronimus '''Toa Florex' Gdy już rahi będzie podemną skacze mu na łęb wbijając mu nasze 2 zatrute kolce.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Wracam i w tej chwili z wyskoku wbijam mój kamienny miecz w łeb Rahi'ego '''Toa Florex' ---- *'Toa Heros''' plan się nie udał, Rahi nie zaczął gonić Florex, ale odwrócił uwagę, Shinx wbił ostrze w bok Rahi. Shinx chce dołączyć do Toa Heros. ---- Jestem pod wrażeniem wyczynu Shinixa i przyjmuję go do organizacji. Chcę wiedzieć czy dołącza do mnie i Gronimusa czy idzie na oddzielną misję. Potem odbieram mój zatruty kieł Gronimusowi z groźbą spiewu xD (Widziałe stronę organizacji) Toa Florex Pytam się go czy może mi dać trochę kaski czy nie.Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' Shinx idzie z wami, dostałeś nagrodę. *'Gromius' odpowiada że nie. ---- Idę z Shinixem do zleceniodawcy. Mówię, żeby Gronimus poszedł do kła Toa Florex Pytam się go czy nie zna się troche na rysownictwie i architekturze i idę do kła.Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' już jesteś. *'Gromius' odpowiada twierdząco, dostajesz 4 SP od Kła. ---- Na piasku pokazuje mu taki koślawy rysunek"czy mógł byś coś podobnego dla mnie zaprojektować?" '''Toa Hordika Gronimus' ---- *'Gromius''' Shinx się skrzywił i powiedział: Jest to trudne zadanie, a nie lepiej stragan zrobić. ---- Odbieram nagrodę. Shinx rozmawia z Gronimusem więc idę samotnie na polowanie. Szukam średniej zwieryny '''Toa Florex' ---- *'Florex''' Shinx daje ci3 SP na składkę, idzie z tobą na polowanie i mówi że zna dobre miejsce na baze organizacji. ---- Idę walczyć na arene ale za pieniądze a przez przerwy pytam kolegów z areny czy nie chcą się dołączyć do naszej organizacji i czy nie pomogą mi ze straganem rahi daję też na arene.Toa Hordika Gronimus Skoro mam ze sobą Shinixa to szukam dużych Rahi. Po walce idziemy zobaczyć jego miejsce, a potem ja pokazuję mu plac znaleziony przeze mnie.'''Toa Florex' ---- '''Gromius' zaczyna walki, część pierwsz 10/10 walk wygranych, część druga 8/10 wygranych, trzecia część 4/10 walk wygranych, wynik 5 S i 40% Pd, jeśli chcesz możesz startować w walce o amulet BM (min 6/10 walk wygranych), ktoś zaoferował ci w przejazd do miast Separatystów za 10 SP. - *'Florex' upolowałeś trzy Rahi, Shinx upolował aż pięć Rahi lądowych i 2 latające. Proponuje kryjówkę w ruinach. ---- (A doświadczenie?) Zabieram razem z Shinxem rahi do Gronimusa- może uda mu sie je sprzedać. Stwierdzam, że Ruiny to dobre miejsce na budowę. Reszti budynku mogą posłużyć do budowy. Proszę Shinxa o zrobienie planów niedużej budowy a ja idę do miasta. Staję na podwyższeniu i ogłaszam, że za pomoc w budowie fortecy mogę a) zapłacić b) pozwolić na zamieszkanie Toa Florex Chcę wyciąć drzewo lekko spruchniałe i robie na nim wystawę:Stara maska odychania pod wodą 4, liść Kontionu (5) 1za sztukę, kolce Lertii (3) 2za sztukę. i daję wapienną tablice z napisem : Szukam pracowników! Za sprzedawanie=2 SP Za krzyki o tym że spezdajemy=1 SP. Toa Hordika Gronimus ---- *'Florex' czy jesteś pewien że ogłaszasz budowę, dostajesz 35% Pd, Shinx poszedł planować, znalazłeś stary kamień z wyrytymi symbolami. *'Gromius' możesz zrobić tylko stragan, pracujesz tylko ty, kupują tylko przedmioty naturalne, kupują za 1 SP. ---- To nie sprzedaje maski i ogłaszam wyprzedarz.'Toa Hordika Gronimus' Ide naprzeciwko siebie aby spodkać jakąś osobe cywilizowaną Święty Jestem pewien że ogłaszam budowę. Przyjmuję wszystkie osoby z opcją b) i maks osb za pieniądze (przestraję wynajmować po skończeniu 10 Sp) Idę z pracownikami do ruin. Wypytuję się każdego co wie o tych ruinach. Jeżeli wszystko OK to budujemy. Jeli cos niepokojącego to idziemy na mó plac '''Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' ktoś zaczą kręcić się przy twoim straganie. *'Święty' spotkałeś małego rahi, zaczą za tobą iść. *'Florex' tylko dwóch się zainteresowało (wyglądają podejrzanie), chcą kasy za pomoc, Shinx zaczą kopać dziurę (wejście) do podziemnej bazy. ---- Pytam się go czy nie chce coś kupić.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Zatrzymuje sie i zaczynam się z nim bawić Święty ---- *'Gromius' Toa kupuje 2 liście za 1 SP. Sprzedajesz czy nie ? *'Święty' Rahi chce się zaprzyjaźnić (dołączyć do drużyny), bawi się z tobą przez 10 minut. ---- Sprzedaję i pytam czy coś jeszcze i czy mógł by polecić komuś.'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' Porobiło się trochę... Robie tak: matoran zaprowadzam do miejsca gdzie Shinx kopie dziurę. Każe im kopać a pieniądze dostaną po robocie. Shinxa zaprowadzam na mój placyk i wyjaniam ze tu będzie lepiej. Idę do miasta i oferuję przechodniom (podchjodze od jednego do drugiego) łatwą pracę. Za 5 Sp ma udać robotnika i wejć do tenelu. Niech porozmawia trochę z 2 typkami i powie im że chce mnie wykiwać. Jeżeli oni nie mają takiego zamiaru to wszystko Ok jeli też chcą co podobnego to zamykam dziurę głazem( Buhahaha!) 'Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' osoba odpowiada że nic nie chce ale powie innym, chcesz otworzyć linię handlową z polami snu ? *'Florex' kase chcą na wyjście, nikt się nie zgłosił, ktoś kręci się przy placyku. ---- Przyjmuje go do swojej drużyny i szukam jakiegoś toa. Święty Chcę z nimi tego szlaku chandlowego'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' To oni sa jak matoranie czy jak toa? Jesli jak toa to dziekuje im. Jeli matoraie to idę z nimi do Shinixa mówiąc: "Dobrze. Zapłacę wam teraz, chodźmy do mojego bankiera) 'Toa Florex' Więc zakładam medalion. Tanma ---- 19 Stycznia 2010 *'Święty''' spotkałeś Toa Ognia. *'Gromius' musisz płacić 5 SP tygodniowo, ale za to dostajesz większość dobże sprzedającego się materiału. *'Florex' Goście są jak Toa, ale nie chcą się odczepić. *'Tanma' czujesz ciemną moc (narazie nic ci nie robi), co robisz ściągasz medalion czy nie ? ---- mówię "hej ty" do jakiegoś kolesia "chcesz prowadzić sklep?""będę ci za to płacił"5 SP ale tamtym kolesiom z pól'''Toa Hordika Gronimus Nie ściągam medalionu, ale jeśli zacznę się czuć dziwnie to go zerwę i posiekam na kawałki laserami. Tanma Mówię, że się zgadzam. I niech poczekają a ja pójdę do bankiera po kasę. Naprawdę idę do Shinxa i każe mu przerwać pracę. Każe mu udać się do naszej dziury w ruinach. (niech tam nie wchodzi) '''Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' nie możesz zatrudniać pracowników dopuki nie będziesz maił p.2. straganu. *'Tanma' czujesz wielką mroczną siłe, zaczynasz ją zdobywać. (Za 3 posty nie będziesz mógł ściągnąć medalionu). *'Florex' Shinx poszedł z tobą do kryjówki. ---- zwijam chwilowo interes i idę na arene by zarobić'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' Szukamy wielkiego kamienia i przyciągamy go nad dziurę. Jeżeli takowego nie znajdziemy to robimy wielki kopiec z ziemi (jeśli jest to gliny) też nad dołem 'Toa Florex' ---- *'''Gromius zaczełeś walkę, wynik 14/15 walk wygranych, dostajesz 5 SP i 10 Pd. *'Florex' nie znalazłeś kamienia, ale Shinx zrobił wielką pokrywę lodową. ---- Walczę dalej oraz przed karzdą walką wydobywam okrzyk walki aby straszyć wrogów.Toa Hordika Gronimus Ale ona ma być nad '''dziurą. Z tyłu jeszcze robię górkę z piasku. Karzę czekać mu nad dziurą, za porywą lodową i każe mu spuścić ją kiedy wyjdee z dziury. Ja idę do lasu szukać średniego rahi, żeby go zwabić zaczynam śpiewaćToa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' wygrałeś 20/20 walk, możesz startować w mistrzostwach (trwają dwa dni). *'Florex' zwabiłeś Sardiego ma pięć metrów, ostr długie pazury i kły. ---- Wbiegam z nim do samego końca dziury i wybiegam. W tym czasie Shinx zżuca przykrywę. Ja wbiegam zżucać jeszcze ziemię i każe Shinxowi dorabiać lodu.Toa Florex Jeśli prawdziwe dwa dni to nie jeśli tylko jeden ruch tak jeśli nie to biorę wypłatę i idę odebrać kła z zapłatą.'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' Pytam się go czy nie wie gdze jest miasto. Święty ---- *'Święty''' Toa odpowiada z sarkazmem: Niewiem, napewno w nim nie jesteś. *'Gromius' dostajesz 4 SP od kła. *'Florex' tamtych dwuch nie ma w dziurze, Rahi zgubił cię kilometr od kryjówki, Shinx leży na ziemi nieprzytomny. ---- idę szukać w lesie jakiegoś malutkiego rahi lecz przed tym kupuję od kogoś 3klatki i te rahi łapie'''Toa Hordika Gronimus Skąd oni się tu wzieli. Ja myślałem że oni w mieście zostali.- nigdzie nie pisaleś że oni tu przyszli. Jak bym wiedzia to bym inaczej robił... Biegnę udzielić pomocy Shinxowi'''Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' udało ci się złapać tylko jednego Rahi. *'Florex' Shinx się ockną i mówi: śledzili ... mnie, nie dale ... rady się obronić, ... mieli wsparcie ... od dwóch innych. Na ziemi leży mała odznaka łowców. ---- to szukam dalej a tamtego karmie jakimiś owocami czy robalami.'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' Pytam sie czy nic mu nie jest i czy nic mu nie ukradli. Potem sam lub z Shinxem (jeli jest w złym stanie zaprowadzam go do miasta) idę na polowanie (pamiętaj o napisaniu expa) ''Toa Florex'' ---- *'''Gromius udało ci się złapać jeszcze jednego. *'Florex' odpowiada ze nie i idzie z tobą, upolowaliście 7 Rahi, dostajesz 15% Pd. *'Wszyscy' jakiś Bio-Turaga zaczął krzyczeć: Za trzy dni, zobaczycie Bara Magna. ktoś inny zaczą krzyczeć: Kto wpuścił tego szaleńca na podwyszszenie. ---- Idę porozmawiać z turagą ''Toa Florex' robie to co z poprzednim i idę na jeszcze jednego ostatniego ps.pisz jak tamtym z pól będę musiał płacićToa Hordika Gronimus' Jeżeli jeszcze mogę, to zrywam medalion i wkładam go do torby?, sakiewki? czy czegoś w co mogę go włożyć. Jeśli już nie mogę, pytam tą postać w kapturze, co to ma znaczyć i czy w ogóle chce mnie czegoś nauczyć, a nie zmienić w Zapomnianego Makutę czy coś. Bio-Turagą się nie przejmuję, mam dość własnych zmartwień. Tanma 20 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex''' Turaga powiedział ze zna tajemne przejście na Bara Magna, lokalizację jednego z "amuletów BM". *'Gromius' udało ci się złapać trzeciego rahi. *'Tanma' postać powiedziała: załóż ten medalion, bo cię nie będe uczył. ---- Idę do jakiegoś kolesia i kupuję�:1jakieś niedrogie żarcie dla małych rahi2drzwi albo kraty3łopate''Toa Hordika Gronimus' Pytam się czy pokaże mi miejsce z amuletem 'Toa Florex' Szukam kogoś, kto zna się na medalionach i pytam go, co to jest za medalion. Tanma ---- *'Tanma' ten medalion to "medalion zła", łączy posiadacza z Zapomnianym Makuta (losowy typ), masz nad sobą kontrolę, ale raczej jesteś zły (oczywiście jak go będziesz nosić). Jeśli go założysz to za dwa/trzy posty gość w kapturze będzie cię uczył. *'Gromius' odało ci się kupić jedzenie, na pięć karmień. *'Florex' Turaga cię tam zaprowadzi, za ochronę, jedzenie, wodę i 5 SP. ---- Idę trochę od miasta i kopię stabilny tunel w nim spuszam rahi i karmię a rzeby nie uciekły z desek robie takie jakby obramowanieToa Hordika Gronimus'' Dam mu ochronę i żywnosć ale niech zapomni o pieniądzach. Niezależnie od odpowiedzi wołam Shinxa ''Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' wykopałeś dziurę obok straganu. *'Florex' Turaga mówi że skoro nie dasz SP, to chce u was zamieszkać, za informacje gdzie jest amulet, Shinx podbiegł do ciebie zdenerwowany. ---- jeśli jest taka jak tam napisałem u góry to robie to samo lecz robię jeszcze taki jakby właz lub okrąg z desek i wystawiam moje liście i kolceToa Hordika Gronimus'' Przyjmuję ofertę. Karze mu pokazać amulet, ale najpierw pytam się Shinxa o co chodzi. Wyjaniam mu sytuacje Toa Florex' Szukam innego naucyciela. Tanma ---- *'Gromius''' udało ci się. *'Florex' Shinx powiedział: Przestań mi przeszkadzać, jakoś muszę zrobić tę bazę. Turaga zaprowadził cię do miejsca gdzie ma się pojawić amulet. *'Tanma' okazało się że jest to Makuta, rzucił się na ciebie i zaatakował. ---- oferuje moje liście i kolce jakie mam w zamian za tyle karmy ile ktoś morze dać.najgorzej jak 1 jak 2 worki to lepiej'Toa Hordika Gronimus Dałem 10 Sp Shinxowi mówiąc że może to wydać na budowę. Ide razem z turagą Toa Florex' Odchodze ze złością i szukam miasta na własna reke ale przed odejściem wołam swoje rahi Święty Szukam kogoś, kto da mi jakąś misję. Emon Ścinam mu głowę laserem (jeśli mogę). Jeśli nie, wołam innych na pomoc. po wszystkim zabieram mu jego rzeczy. Tanma 22 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius''' nikt nie oferuje karmy za liście. *'Florex' nagle wielka fala Energi udeżyła cię, a przed tobą pojawił się amulet. *'Święty' przecież jesteś na środku rynku. *'Emon' znalazłeś gościa który da ci miecz, za dostarczenie tego papieru do obozu na skraju lasu. *'Tanma' strzeliłeś bardzo słabym laserem, który nie może nic ściąć, niestety zanim laser w niego trafił Makuta odbił go tarczą, udeżył cię w głowę i zendlałeś, ale zobaczyłeś że Toa biegną w twoją stronę. ---- Biorę amulet (nie zakładam! ). Idę z turagą do Shinxa. Po drodze wypytuję go o amulet Toa Florex' Kupuję kłudke i zamykam klape do dziury oraz karme jak mogę 3x jak nie to 2x w najgorszym wypadku jedną i karmie rahi.Idę do lasu z klatkami aby nałapać małych rahi które nadają się do wycowania.Jak złapie 3x lub 6x rahi do jednej klatji i idę je sprzedawać na straganie dla toa , matoran lub turaga.ps odbieram kła gdy wracam z łowów'Toa Hordika Gronimus' ---- *'Florex''' Turaga mówi że po założeniu stajesz się Agori i pojawiasz się na Bara Magna. *'Gromius' takie sprzedawanie Rahi jest nie legalne, kupiłeś 2 worki (5 SP), Kieł zaczą źle sobie radzić na Arenie i wygrał tylko dwie walki i raz zremisował (5 SP). ---- Idę z kłem na polowanie ale przed tem zwijam stragan daje jedzenie kłowi i 3 rahi.Poluje na średnie lub duże rahi.Po polowaniu idę do jakiegoś kolesia i pytam czy ma questa najlepiej za kase.'''Toa Hordika Gronimus Stwierdzam ze wolę być toa. Idę rozmawiać z Shinxem o postępach. Pytam sie czy coś mu przynieść Toa Florex'21:25, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Po przebudzeniu wstaję i rozglądam się. (napisz, co widzę). Tanma 24 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius' upolowałeś 3 średnie Rahi (20% Pd). *'Florex' Turaga zmarszczył brwii i powiedział "to jest twoja ostatnia szansa na założenie medalionu i pojawieniu się na Bara Magna", za 8 dni baza będzie gotowa. *'Tanma' widzisz że nie masz medalionu, broni, i paru SP. Leżysz po zewnętrznej stronie muru miasta. ---- Mowię "szalonemu turadze" że wole być toa niż agori. Idę na szukać przedmiotw w lesie '''Toa Florex, Jeśli moge to związuje rahi liną i daje kłowi do ciągnięcia jęśli nie to sam ciągne i idziemy dalej polowaćToa Hordika Gronimus' Pytam co to jest za papier.Emon Wściekły wracam do miasta i pytam, co się działo gdy byłem nieprzytomny. Tanma 27 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex''' znalazłeś 10 Kamieni, 5 liści, 20 muszli, Dwie sakiewki piasku i starą mapę. *'Gromius' złapałeś 5 Rahi, niwstety uciekły ci trzy. *'Emon' powiedział że jest to ważny list i żebyś już ruszał, bo jest mało czasu. *'Tanma' powiedzieli że jeden z "rozszeżaczy cienia" cię zaatakował, a poza tym nic się nie działo. ---- Jak rzyją to zabijam i zabieram ze sobą idę po moje rahi czyli mają ze mną iśćtrzy rahi z piwnicy co je tresowałem i kieł mi zrobisz ich rubryki to napisze imiona ok.? i idę pomódz florexowi i shinxowi w bódowie twierdzy oraz zaopatruje nas w mięso.Toa Hordika Gronimus Dalej szukam'''Toa Florex' to szukam niejakiego Gromius albo jego straganu i pytam się go czy moge u niego pracpować. Święty 28 Stycznia 2010 *'Gromius''' rahi z dziury ci uciekły (ty ich nie tresowałes i rozzłaszczałeś istnieje takie słowo). *'Florex' nic nie znalazłeś (pechowy dzień). *'Święty' znalazłeś stragan, niestety nie możesz w nim pracować. *'Wszyscy' trzy złe i dzikie Rahi grasują po mieście (to twoje Gromius). ---- Szukam dalej Szukam dalej ''Toa Florex' Szukam ich rzeby je zabić po drodze pytam karzdego kto chce ze mną podrużować'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' 29 Stycznia 2010 *'Florex''' czego ty szukasz ? zapytał jeden Toa siedzący na drzewie. *'Gromius' zabiłeś Rahi, ale masz poważne obrażenia. ---- Zgadzam się i idę.Emon Pytam czy ktoś może mi udzielić pomocy''Toa Hordika Gronimus'' Mówię: "to nie twoja sprawa, lepiej zejdź i mi pomóż" I nadal szukam 'Toa Florex' Idę w rzadko uczęszczaną część wioski i zaczynam medytować, by polepszyć swoje zdolności. Tanma 31 Stycznia 2010 *'Emon' dotarłeś do małego obozu, ale nie wiesz do kogo należy, według mapy jesteś na miejscu. *'Gromius' młody Agori ci pomógł masz 99% Pż. *'Florex' nie pomogę ci, do puki nie powiesz mi czego szukasz, ma na imię Destes Toa Ognia. *'Tanma' medytujesz, napisz kiedy chcesz zkączyć. Sprawdzam co jest w obozie.Emon ---- Skończę jutro. Tanma Pytam się skąt tu się wzioł agori i jak się nazywa.Toa Hordika Gronimus' "Szukam... czegos". Po tych słowach schylam się i zbieram wszystkie warte zainteresowania przedmioty. W wypadku braku takich biorę chwasty i kamienie. Podczas zbioru przedmiotów pytam się Destesa co robi na drzewie 'Toa Florex' 15:33, sty 31, 2010 (UTC)' ---- *'Gromius'z Bara Magna, nazywa się '''Sender'. *'Florex' nie powiem ci dopuki ty nie powiesz czego szukasz. ---- Dziękuję mu za pomoc proszę go o katke i atrament na którym chce napisać że poszukuję drużyny jeśli nie to idę szukać questa za range.Toa Hordika Gronimus'' Dalej pytam co gociu robi na drzewie, a ja prbuje (nie wiem dlaczego od trzech dni nie mogę podniesć nawet patyka) zbierać różne przedmioty Toa Florex 19:21, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) 1 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius Sender idzie za tobą, masz plakat swojej drużyny, na jaką klasę�? *'Florex' nie możesz nic zebrać bo Toa, ci przeszkadza, Toa mówi że nie powie dopuki ty mu nie powiesz czego szukasz. ---- Klasa np.Wojownik.Idę do Shinxa zobaczyć ile jest już zrobionego fortu czy co tam robią.'''Toa Hordika Gronimus' ---- *'Gromius''' ale na którą�? Shinx już skończył. ---- Na wojownika.Opisz wygląd tego co Shinx zrobił.Toa Hordika Gronimus' nadal prubuje pozbierać jakie przedmioty, tlko że oddalam się od czerwoniaka ''Toa Florex ---- *'Gromius' dostałeś zadanie zabij Makutę, Shinx zbudował trzy metrowoł wierze, w środku są schody na dół, a tam są: 9 pokoi dla członków, sala konferencyjna, dwa schowki i jedno dodatkowe pomieszczenie. *'Florex' Toa poszedł za tobą i ze złością mówi: "powiedz w końcu". ---- Pytam się w mieście kto chce lub zna droge do makut aby ich zabić a przynajmniej 1.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Mówię: Zobacz czy czegoś na drzewie nie zgubiłeś". A sam próbuje podnieść w końcu jakiś ******* kamień i pare chwastów 'Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' Makuta są w mieście Makut, w obozie Makut, w lesie, wszędzie. Nawet może stać za twoimi plecami. *'Florex' znalazłeś 5 Kamieni i 3 liście, Toa nic ni powiedział tylko stoi za tobą. ---- Idę szukać jakiegoś makuty.Toa Hordika Gronimus' To mnie nie zadowala i szukam dalej, ignoruję facecika w czerwieni 'Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' widzisz Makutę, trzyma Matorana za gardło. *'Florex' Toa usiadł pod drzewem załważyłeś że w jednej ręce ma kamień, podrzuca nim, a w drugiej ma mały woreczek. Znalazłeś długi patyk. ---- Szybko na drzewo jeli jest i skacze na makutę by go zabić.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Idę do Shinxa i pytam się czy czego mu nie trzeba 'Toa Florex' 19:56, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 Luty 2010 *'Gromius''' Makuta żucił Matoranem, a potem wzią cię z kopnięcia, podszedł do ciebie, leżysz pod drzewem. *'Florex' Shinx nic nie chce jest zmeczony, poszedł odpocząć, Toa z drzewa idzie za tobą. ---- Przypominam że mam kła ze sobą.Leżąc jodłuje i nagle krzycze aby kieł żucił się mu do gardła a potem ja też wchodzę do walki.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Sprawdzam co jest w obozie.Emon Mówię Shinxowi, że wie gdzie mnie szukać. Pytam się Destesa co on w ogóle chce. Potem biorę mapę i idę w zaznaczone miejsce 'Toa Florex13:04, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- *'''Gromius Makuta wystawił tylnią nogę i pazurami zgniutł Kła, Kieł upadł i przeczołgał sie w krzaki, ma kilka zadrapań ale się boi, makuta ma 5 Poziom. *'Emon' widzisz wielu dziwnych typów, a na środku widać namiot (twój cel). *'Florex' nie masz mapy. ---- MAM!!! najpierw namieszałe z dwoma typkami, teraz to. Weź przeczytaj wszystkie moje odpowiedzi (ta była chyba tydzień temu). Robie to co wyżej napisałem, '''Toa Florex' Wołam"matoranie kieł uciekajcie"chce go jeszcze chwile przytrzymać.prubuję zawalić na niego jakieś drzewo a jeśli to konieczne prubuję go zaprowadzić pod jakieś rahi rzeby go zabiło.Toa Hordika Gronimus'' ---- *'''Florex dotarłeś do pierwszego X na mapie. *'Gromius' po tym jak krzyknołeś Makuta sie odwrócił (dobra chwila na kopnięcie). ---- Co widze?Toa Florex. Kopię go czy ktoś ten kto ma dobre miejsce na kopnięcie.Toa Hordika Gronimus' ---- *'Florex' widzisz skały w kształcie kości, a w oddali obuz. *'Gromius' Makuta leży na ziemi. ---- Dobijam go ale przed tym szybko wołam kła aby czasem się nie wyrwał.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Ide dalej wzdłuż mapy, jem liście (xD) '''Toa Florex' ---- *'Gromius''' Makuta rzucił ci piaskiem w oczy, pote się przeturlał i wstał. *'Florex' znalazłeś owoce z łatwo palnym sokiem i zapalarkę do pochodni, należały do jakiegoś patrolu. Jesteś prawie na końcu mapy, jesteś kilometr od jakieegoś plemienia. ---- A kieł?Tak czy inaczej chce mu założyć chaka albo coś w tym stylu.Toa Hordika Gronimus' Biorę znaleziska i idę dalej 'Toa Florex'. Idę do tego namiotu.Emon 3 Luty 2010 *'Gromius' Kieł z Matoranem pobiegli do miasta po pomoc, wisisz na plecach Makuty. *'Florex' dotarłeś do plemienie Protogori. *'Emon' widzisz dużego, mocno opanceżonego władcę. ---- Chce go zamordować. .Toa Hordika Gronimus. Chce zadanie ''Toa Florex. ---- *'''Gromius nikt nie powiedział że to łatwe, Makuta złapał cię za rękę i rzucił o drzewo, a potem zaczą się śmiać. *'Florex' jeden Protogori daje ci zadanie: Abugu zawu du ki lala ci. (nie znasz ich języka). ---- (No i :D ???) Mówię klll tagubu la ta hu nknuhiu. (Opisz reakcję) Toa Florex. @!*&%$ .Niewiem co mu właciwie powiedziałem :D .Właże na drzewo i czekam na makutę.Gdy wejdzie to zrzucam go z drzewa jak gnuj do gnojownika z taczek.:D.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' Protogori zaczeli wrzeszczeć i biegać chaotycznie przy czym się zdeżają. *'Gromius' Makuta nie jest zbyt mądry i nie wie gdzie jesteś, stoi pod drzewem i drapie się po głowie. ---- Jestem zmieszany. Podpalam owoca i życam w górę, po czym krzycze: Gabudu meta Florex! (czekam na reakcję) 'Toa Florex. Jesli mogę to odcinam po cichu gałąź i prubuje ją zaostzryć po zaostrzeniu rzucam mu w głowęToa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' przez tamtą zadyme zgineło 5 Protogori, teraz wszyscy padają na ziemie i jak by tańczą dziwny taniec. *'Gromius' jesteś cały w czerwonej i różowej mazi, Makuta nie żyje, a z lasu wyszły trzy padlinożercze Rahi. ---- Patrze na poległych i okazuje smutek. Wykonując przyjazn gesty zachęcam ich do podejscia do mnie 'Toa Florex. Wyrzucam lub wyciągam jego ciało na drzewo i sam tam wchodze.Rzucam kaweł makuty jego nogę w dal aby rahi pobiegły.Toa Hordika Gronimus'. Daję mu list. Emon 4 Luty 2010 *'Florex' wszystkie Protogori zaczeli gryźć się w rękę (znak powitania), jeden z nich podszedł do ciebie i cię ugryzł, szczeżąc zęby. *'Gromius' dwa pobiegły. *'Emon' Wojownik się roześmiał i każe ci wracać. ---- Skaczę na niego aby go zabić i walcze.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Gryzę go w rękę. Wskazuje mu palcem ich domy, jesli inie zajażył to sam idę zwiedzać wioskę ''Toa Florex. ---- *'''Gromius zabiłeś Rahi, dostajesz 40 Pd i 5 SP (za Makutę). *'Florex' widzisz primitywne domy, płoty, ścieżki mur i dziwny portal. ---- Szukam kła gdy go znajduję szukam questa.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Gryzę agori w ręke. Mówię "klau klau gud ba" odchodząc i przyjacielsko machając ręką. Idę do Shinxa i opowiadam o moim odkryciu. (jaka reakcja?) ''Toa Florex. Biegnę zpowrotem.Emon 5 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius zadanie: znajdz szpiega Makut. Kieł jest przy tobie. *'Florex' Agori się skrzywili ale ci pomachali. Shinx chce z tobą tam pójść. *'Emon' dotarłeś do obozu, dostajesz Amulet Zła, 3 SP i 50 Pd. ---- Pytam mieszkańców czy wiedza cos o Makucie 'Toa Hordika Gronimus. Mówię Shinxowi żeby ugryzł ich w rękę na wstępie. Wchodzimy do obozu, gryzę w rękę agorich a potem wskazuję paclem dżunglę ''Toa Florex. ---- *'''Gromius słyszysz rozmowę dwóch toa: Kanden sprzedaje informacje Hillowi, za jakieś kamienie. *'Florex' Shinxa zaciekawił portal na tyłach miasta. ---- Idę do miasta szukać Gronimusa. Pytam sie czy idzie z nami. Niezależnie od odpowiedzi wchodzimy tam 'Toa Florex. Idę z nimiflorexemToa Hordika Gronimus'. 6 Luty 2010 Aktualizowanie gry do wersji 1.1 *'Toa Herose' trafiliście do piaskowego świata, pare kilometrów od was widać wielkie miasto. ---- Idziemy w stronę miasta. Każe Shinxowi rozglądać się za niebezpieczeństwami, bo ja Przez całą drogę wpatruje się w piach. Chce znaleźć cos ciekawego 'Toa Florex. Idę za moimi kompanami i rozmawiam z kłem tak dla zabicia czasuToa Hordika Gronimus'. ---- *'Florex' znalazłeś zbroję glatoriana kolor, widzisz grupkę jakiś postaci. *'Gromius' znalazłeś zbroję glatoriana kolor, widzisz grupkę jakiś postaci. ---- Czarny.Pytam się kolegów czy idziemy do nich sprawdzić kim są.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Zielony. Idę dalej ''Toa Florex. 8 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius dziwne postaci zaczeły podskakiwać i czymś machać. *'Florex' potknołeś się o jakiś lekko zardzewiały metal. ---- Zblirzam się troszke aby zobaczyć kim są i czym machają.że to Voroxy bo są bezmózgami :DToa Hordika Gronimus. Biorę metal (jesli cos większego to wołam resztę) Jesli to wziąłem to idę za Gronimusem a jesli ie to próbuje wykopać. A czy Shinx ma pancerz, jesli tak to jaki? ''Toa Florex'' 9 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius stworzenia zaczeły z siebie wydawać dzwięk podobny do ryku i szarżują na ciebie i na resztę, twoja zbroja przypomina Tarixa, a hełm Strakka. *'Florex' zdobyłeś zieloną kosę z Exydionu, twoja zbroja przypomina zbroję Ackara, a hełm Tarixa, Shinx ma zbroję podobną do Gresha, a hełm do Gelu, zbroja i hełm są białe. ---- Pytam się co robimy: a)spadamy b)walczymy.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Co z moim kawałkiem metalu??? A mówię Gronimusowi że jest debilem i idę do walki, mam nadzeję że Shinx też ''Toa Florex' Idę szukać misji.Emon ---- *'Gromius', '''Florex' Shinx rozpoczynacie walkę, wynik: Wygraliście, Gromius oberwał mocno w łowę, zdobyliście dwa hełmy "Vorox", dwa ogony jadowe i dwie włucznie. Florex ten metal to właśnie twoja kosa. *'Emon' władca miasta cię wzywa i mówi: "musisz nam pomuc, jakiś szpieg przekazał bardzo ważne plany naszemu wrogowi, musisz dotrzeć do obozu za kanionem duchów i wezwać wszystkich wojowników." ---- Zwracam się do kompanów o broń.I pytam co dalej.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Rozdaje włócznie członkom TH. U pasa trzymam żądło, a drugie daje Gronimusowi (Shinx ma swój miecz) Hełmy bierzemy ze sobą i idziemy do najbliższej wioski ''Toa Florex' '.' ---- *'Herosi' (chyba mogę tak pisać), pare kilometrów od was widzicie wioskę, nie wiecie czyja jest ale z mieszkańców wylatują pioruny, Florex co robisz z kosą�? ---- Idę w strone miasta.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Oczywiscie biorę ze sobą. Informuje rezstę żę idę w stronę miasta, lecz nie prosto, tylko trochę na prawo, tak aby je obejsć. Napisz gzdie idzie Shinx ''Toa Florex' 13:48, lut 10, 2010 (UTC) 10 Luty 2010 *'Gromius''' przywitało cię trzech agori w wiosce. *'Florex' obeszłeś miasto, Shinx poszedł z Gromiusem. ---- Pytam się jak się nazywają.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Szukam czegos ciekawego, potem idę przyjaciół w miescie '''Toa Florex'' 14:33, lut 11, 2010 (UTC)'' Idę do kanionu duchuw i wzywam wszystkich wojowników.Emon 11 Luty 2010 12 Luty 2010 *'Gromius' mówią że są z plemienia błyskawic i mogą przerabiać broń i znają różne technologie (jesteście na Spherus Magna). *'Florex' znalazłeś części do pojazdu (1/20 by zrobić swój własny), jesteś obok Shinxa. *'Emon' z kanionu wyszły duch i zaczeły cię atakować. ---- Pytam się czy mogą mi podlepszyć broń i czy mają questa.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Robie to samo co Gronimus '''Toa Florex. ---- *'Gromius' masz ulepszoną włucznię (u góry ostrze Igniki, za nim szpon z nogi Raidiaka, a na dole broń Takanuvy z 2003), Agori skarżą się na ataki z dzungli. *'Florex' ostrze twojej kosy świeci i jest naładowane energią elektryczną, z drugiej strony wystaje rzeźbiony hełm (twój oczywiście), Agori skarżą się na ataki z dzungli. ---- Idę z resztą do dżungi' Toa Florex'. Idę z resztą''Toa Hordika Gronimus. ---- *'Heros' widzicie pare orzeszków obok drzewa, Shinx czuje że coś tu jest ale nie wie co. ---- Pytam się szefa co robimy.Toa Hordika Gronimus. każę im tu pozostać, a sam włażę na drzewo (nie to z orzeszkami ! ) i obserwuję '''Toa Florex. 13 Luty 2010 *'Florex' w oddali widzisz parę Skalnych Rómaków, jesteś głodny. *'Gromius' załważyłeś kolejne orzeszki, tylko że te ładnie pachną, a ty i reszta jesteście głodni. ---- A karma dla rahi jest dobra?Jeślo tak to dziele się z innymi.A jak nie to pytam się florexa co mamy robić.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Jesli karma się nie nadaje o idę po orzechy (i ile mam jeszcze walk stoczyc, żeby miec next lvl ?) Toa Florex. 15 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius tobie karma nie szkodzi, możesz ją jeść. *'Florex' Karma dla Rahi ci szkodzi zjadłeś orzeszki i zostałeś zamknięty w klatcę-połapcę. *'Tannma' masz złapać dzikiego Rokologa. ---- Ja krzyczę do shinxa "RATUJMY GO!" i biegne aby rozwalić klatke.ps przeddtem jadłem karme i dałem kłowi.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Myslę że kosa wystarczy na rozwalenie klatki, ale każe Shinxowwi uważać, bo wróg może się czaić w poblizu '''Toa Florex. 17 Luty 2010 *'Gromius' zaatakował cię Łowca Kości. *'Florex' udało ci się uwolnić. ---- No to walcze znim wyzywając go od buldoga.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Idę na łowcę kosci.Toa Florex. Przyjmuję misję. Tanma 22 Luty 2010 *'''Gromius zabiłeś trzech. *'Florex' spadłeś na Łowcę i rozbiłeś mu czaszkę. *'Tanma' stoisz przed ogromnym Rahi, to jest twój cel. ---- Zbieraqm jego uzbvrojenie Toa Florex. Robię to co florex tylkom z trzema.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 23 Luty 2010 *'''Florex masz miecz energetyczny, włucznię, dwa noże i lekką zbroję. *'Gromius' dostałeś trzy miecze energetyczne, trzy lekkie zbroje i dwa hełmy (Atakusa). ---- Biorę to co ma najwięcej ataku i obrony a reszte czymam w ekwipunku,Mówię reszcie że idę na te rahi które dokuczają agori.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Jeżeli cos z tego jest lepsdze od mojego lub Shinxa obecnego sprzetu to to wymieniam. Potem idziemy z Gronimusem '''Toa Florex. 24 Luty 2010 *'Gromius' widzisz oazę z wodospadem. *'Florex' stoisz obok trzech Skalnych Rumaków. ---- Idę powoli by się napić.Toa Hordika Gronimus. A one są przyjazne czy nie? Jelisi nie to atak, jesli tak to ostrożnie podchodzę '''Toa Florex. 26 Luty 2010 *'Florex' dwa uciekły jeden zosta, wygrałeś, tamten też uciekł, zostawił jajo. *'Gromius' widzisz fragment dzungli i wielką istotę. ---- Zbliżam się powoli do wielkiej istoty.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Biorę to jajo i szukam innych jaj '''Toa Florex. 1 Marca Aktualizacjado 1.2.1. *'Gromius' istota mówi "wiem że tu jesteś". *'Florex' jaja nagle pękło na twoich rękach leży mały rumak, nie ma więcej jaj. ---- (A Shinx gdzie?) Biorę malucha i idę do miasta Toa Florex. Pytam się kim jest i co tu robi istoota taka jak on.Pytam się też czy zna Shockenimira.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 2 Marca *'''Florex Shinx wrócił do miasta razem z tobą. *'Gromius' istota odpowiada "lepszym pytaniem było by co ty tu robisz i nie". ---- Odpowiadam że dostałem się tu wraz z moimi kolegami do tej krainy przez portal.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Szukam kogos, kto może się zaopiekować młodym rumakiem przez jakis czas '''Toa Florex. 5 Marca *'Gromius' to ciekawe mówi istota. *'Florex' nikt nie chce, ale możesz wynająć jakiś dom. ---- Mówię istocie też że na imię mam Gronimus 'Toa Hordika Gronimus. Szukam trenera glatorian '''Toa Florex. Oszałamiam Rahi wszystkimi swomi mocamia następnie wdrapuję się na drzewo, zrywam kilka gałęzi i zrzucam na niego. Tanma 7 Marca *'Gromius' Istota pyta czy chcesz coś od niej. *'Florex' znalazłeś. *'Tanma' nie masz mocy, rahi cię przygwoździł do ziemi. ---- Odpowiadam że mam zabić jakieś rahi ale zgubiłem trop.Toa Hordika Gronimus Chce trenować, jeżeli chce za dużo to oferuje w zamian za trening pomoc Toa Florex. ---- *'Gromius' "może mogę pomóc" mówi istota. *'Florex' będzie cię uczył za 5 SP za dzień. ---- Zgadzam się i pytam Shinxa czy też idzie Toa Florex Staram się spod niego wyczołgać, a potem wchodzę na drzewo i obrzucam go gałęziam i liśćmi. Tanma Odpowiadam "był bym bardzo wdzięczny"Toa Hordika Gronimus. Uciekam z kanionu. Emon 10 Marca *'''Florex zaczynasz naukę (10%). *'Tanma' gdy wskoczyłeś na drzewo i wpadłeś w portal, jesteś w dżungli. *'Gromius' Isota wskazała ci drogę i powiedziałą że będzie tu gdybyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebował. *'Emon' nagle rozdarł się przed tobą portal i pochłoną cię, jesteś w jakiejś ogromniej dżungli. ---- I co z Shinxem? Po skończonym terningu idę na arenę- potrzeba mi kasy 'Toa Florex' Robię sobię procę.Emon Idę drogą.Toa Hordika Gronimus. rozglądam się (napisz, co widzę). Tanma 11 Marca *'''Florex nauka (20%), Shinx sobię poszedł (rozejżeć się). *'Emon' udało ci się zrobić coś podobnego do procy. *'Gromius' widzisz kilka Rahi, mają czerwone oczy i czarną sierść. *'Tanma' widzisz wiele drzew, w oddali bagno, miliony krzewów i lian. ---- Idę poszukać jakiegoś rahi ale najpierw idę do tamtego gościa który miał dać mi miecz.Emon Chce kontynuować naukę dom póki mnie stać 'Toa Florex' 12 Marca *'Emon' znalazłeś Rahi. *'Florex' 40% Nauki, pieniędzy wystarczy ci do Stu %. ---- Trenuje do 100% 'Toa Florex' Biorę sobie go jako swojego i trenuję go.Emon Wspinam się na drzewo by rozejrzeć się po okolicy (napisz co widzę) Tanma Wale na hama.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 13 Marca *'''Florex masz już 50%. *'Emon' nie udało ci się, Rahi uciekł. *'Tanma' widzisz zielone niebo(atmosferę), wiele drzew i różne zwierzęta (Rahi podobne). *'Gromius' zapędziłeś je do wąwozu, nie mogą wyjść. ---- Ide do tamtego gościa który miał dać mi miecz.Emon Walcząc chcę ich porażać prądem jeśli mogę jeśli nie to dale wale na hama.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Dalej trenuje 'Toa Florex' Rozglądam się i szukam czegoś inteligentnego co zna mój język. Tanma 14 Marca *'''Gromius udało ci się pokonać wszystkich. *'Florex' 80%. *'Tanma' nic "inteligentnego" nie ma. ---- Wrazam do wioski do kolesia co dał quest.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Zawzięcie trenuję ''Toa Florex'. Szukam gałęzi żeby zrobić sobie szałas. Jak go zrobię to szukam kamieni do obrony. --ToaTanma01 13:50, mar 15, 2010 (UTC) 15 Marca *'Gromius' "udało ci się�! Hip hip dla nieznajomych" krzyczą agori, jeden Agori podszedł do ciebie ten który dał zadanie. *'Florex' 90% (za jeden post będziesz miał 100%). *'Tanma' udało ci się zrobić mały napiot z gałęzi i olbrzymich liści, miejsce na ognisko, "plonący rów", do odstraszania i masz 25 kamieni. ---- Trenuję, potem idę odpocząc 'Toa Florex'. Pytam się czy dostanę nagrodę i mówię że to zrobiłem ja sam.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 16 Marca *'''Florex nauczyłeś się wszystkich technik Glatorianów. *'Gromius' dostałeś ulepszony ekwipunek elektryczności, możesz dla nich pracować. ---- Idę na arenę Toa Florex'. Pytam się czy mają coś jeszcze.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Kładę się spać. Tanma Ide wiec polowac na jakies rahi Święty 21 Marca *'''Florex dostałeś się do półfinału. *'Gromius' narazie nie mają. *'Tanma' jesteś całkowicie wypoczęty. *'Święty' upolowałeś dwa duże hroki. ---- Próbuję dostać się do finału (z kim walczę?) Toa Florex'. Szukam Shinxa''Toa Hordika Gronimus. 23 Marca *'Florex' udało ci się dotarłeś do finału ! Ostatnia walka jest z Cerverusem. (wybież jedną liczbę od 1 do 3) *'Gromius' widzisz go, siedzi na skale (na wzgórzu, to co sie działo było na wysokości) i patrzy w dal. ---- 3 'Toa Florex'. Idę do niego''Toa Hordika Gronimus. 24 Marca *'Florex' wygrałeś !!! *'Gromius' jesteś obok niego. ---- ( a co bu było gdybym dał 1 or 2? ) Ide odebrać nagrodę� 'Toa Florex. Pytam się czy idzie na polowanko.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Ode do miasta sprzedać upolowaną zwierzyne Święty. No tak zapomniałem no to chcę upolować jakiegoś rahi.Emon 25 Marca *'''Florex mogłeś przegrać, dostajesz tajemnczą księgę, Eksydyjską zbroję(+16o), Eksydyjski miecz(+16a) i Eksydyjską tarczę(+12o), na dodatek hełm. *'Gromius' Shinx odpowiedział że narazie nie ma czasu. *'Święty' sprzedałeś za 5 SP, ktoś oferuje ci zwój za 1 SP. *'Emon' widzisz grupę rahi i wbity w drzewo miecz (+3a). ---- Pytam się co takiego robi i gdzie jest "kapusciana głowa".Toa Hordika Gronimus. Idę do mojej grupy pokazać się i pochwalić. Mówię im że spróbuję wyjechać do innej wioski na walkę i pytam się czy mi potoważyszą. Potem idę do odpowiednich ludzi z tym co przedtem opisałem. Jeżeli jest jakaś oferta to biorę moje jajo i wyjeżdzam. ''Toa Florex. Nie wiem co to za zwuj ale kupuje. Święty 26 Marca *'Florex' i Gromius jesteście obok siebię. *'Święty' ze zwoju wyskoczył portal i cię wciągną, jesteś w wodzie. ---- Powtarzam pytanie, potem idę z nim do Shinxa 'Toa Florex. Mówię mu że chyba nie bo poznałem "ciekawą osobę"i ide do wielkiej istoty.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Biorę miecz i walczę z rahi.Emon Prubuje sie jakoś dostać na brzeg Święty Wchodzę na najbliższe drzewo i rozglądam się. Tanma 27 Marca *'''Florex jesteś obok Shinxa. *'Gromius' widzisz że istota trzyma jakieś plany. *'Emon' zabiłeś trzy rahi. *'Święty' płynołeś trzy godziny i nic, ale widzisz coś w oddali, opadasz z sił. *'Tanma' widzisz to samo co wcześniej. ---- Pytam się istoty co to za plany.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Pytam się czy ze mną jedzie do innej wioski. Potem niezależnie od odpowiedzi próbuję załatwić sobie walkę na jakiejs arrenie ''Florex. 28 Marca *'Gromius' plany nagle znikły, a istota powiedziaLa: "Jakie plany ?". *'Florex' Shinx nie chce iść możesz zabrać się z Berixem do miasta Żelaza. ---- Biorę moje jajo i wyruszam 'Toa Florex. Smieję się "haha" widziałem że trzymałeś jakieś plany.Nie oszukasz mnie.Nie martw się ja mam tu tylko 2 przyjaciół a jeden jest na jakiejś arenie chyba.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Pływam w mejscu aby odzyskać siły i nie męczyć się Święty 30 Marca *'''Florex przecierz z jaja wykluł się mały Skalny Rumak. *'Gromius' Istota nie chce ci nic powiedzieć o planach, trzyma je za sobą. *'Święty' nabrałeś Energii możesz płynąć dalej, widzisz coś. ---- Sorka zapomniałęm. Biorę malucha iwyruszam ; ) Toa Florexużytkownik:Vezok999 Idę zarąbać drewna.Toa Hordika Gronimus. 31 Marca *'''Florex 9 Kwietna twój maluch zmieni się w duże zwierzę. *'Gromius' zebrałeś 5 kawałków drewna, widzisz swojego rahi. ---- Cieszę się że wrucił patrzę czy nie ma ran , innych obrażeń i czy podrósł.Toa Hordika Gronimus. Idę do Berixa i mówię mu, że mogę jechać ''Toa Florex'. Płyne rzeby zobaczyć co tam jest Święty